finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud of Darkness/Brave Exvius
|gender= |type=playable |job=Ravager |limitbreak=3-6★: Wave Cannon » Particle Beam » Perfect Void |weapon= |armor= }} Cloud of Darkness is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy III. Gameplay Cloud of Darkness is a 3-6★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as Ravager, and whose roles in battle are Physical Damage and Support. She originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the Final Fantasy III event The Crystal Tower. She has innate resistance to all status ailments (+10% until 5★, +30% at 6★), and all elements (+50%). Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Auto-Limit, which increase the equipped unit's Limit gauge by 1 each turn. Unlike the great majority of units, she is classified as other than Human: Cloud of Darkness is a Reaper, and as such she is vulnerable to Raise-type abilities at the Arena, resulting in an instant KO. In the party, however, she will not take any damage for healing magic and can be revived. Furthermore, while in her original game she is stated to be genderless, here she is classified as a female. As such, she is able to equip female-only equipment and may trigger another unit's Chivalry skill, through which a unit has a chance to protect female units from damage. Her awakening materials are the following: *4★: Allure Powder x25, Esper Cryst x15, Book of Ruin x10, Farplane Dew x5, Sacred Crystal x5 *5★: Book of Ruin x20, Farplane Dew x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Talmonite of Life x5, Holy Crystal x5 *6★: Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Cloud of Darkness' stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Cloud of Darkness has no ability slots until 6★, in which she gains four slots. She has affinity to both Black (Lvl 4-8) and Green Magic (Lvl 4-7). ;Ability Awakening Cloud of Darkness has three traits that can be enhanced: Barrage, Man-Eater+, and Omni-Veil. ; Limit Burst Cloud of Darkness's Limit Burst receives three different names, depending on her rarity: Wave Cannon , Particle Beam , and Perfect Void . A damage-type ability, it is a 1-hit attack that deals physical damage to all enemies. In its 6★ iteration, it has the added effect of inflict them with Blind, which will last for three turns. Its damage modifier and the chance of inflicting them with Blind will depend on Cloud of Darkness's LB level: Equipment Cloud of Darkness can equip the following weapon types: staves, rods, throwing weapons and maces. She can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes and robes. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 126 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 126 Cloud of Darkness (3★). FFBE 127 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 127 Cloud of Darkness (4★). FFBE 128 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 128 Cloud of Darkness (5★). FFBE 329 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 329 Cloud of Darkness (6★). FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation2.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation3.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation4.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation5.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation6.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation7.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation8.gif| FFBE Cloud of Darkness animation9.gif| FFBE Wave Cannon.gif|Wave Cannon limit burst. FFBE Particle Beam.gif|Particle Beam limit burst. FFBE Perfect Void.gif|Perfect Void limit burst. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius